The Book of KND
by 12sapphire
Summary: The oh so legendary and mystical Book of KND that held so many historical facts of a great children organization. Pages of pages of information from the past, present, and near future are held inside this book...Read, and Review! With many Thanks!


**What's up people! Well I have my first fanfiction out! So I hope it's alright! Enjoy the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND nor anything exactly because I am just me, and me don't want to get sued by big scary mans! xD**

**

* * *

**

_**...Begin Transmission...**_

It was once said that the Book of KND can yield untold secrets that has been written down by kids from each era...

All of those secrets may held answers to life's questions of kids, teenagers, and adults...

But could also bring the Kids Next Door Organization to its knees...

During the Age of Kidom, peace and harmony remained undisturbed. Children played endless amounts of Tags, Hide & Go-Seek, Pillow Fights, and other playful activities in their Gi-huge-ica tree houses. Others frolic in the fields, slurping the Great Soda River, and eating Candy berries from nearby bushes. But a few slept under the 600 foot trees, being the first ones to give into the diseases called Boredom and Laziness...

It spread amongst the children like an epidemic, being too lazy to clean up, and to bored to play catch...Thus the Creation of Adults began...

However, all good things must come to an end, and the Adults who once served our every whims, began to rebuke. One man has created the method called "Spanking" and used it on one of our own. This is one of the many main events that will lead to the Disastrous War and end of the Age of Kidom...

The adults have created and possibly perfected the use of "Spanking" in the form of a horrible machine with multiple arms like an octopus, a steel exoskeleton, and the sheer strength is unlike any other the kids have known; the adults had dubbed it the "Spankatron 1000" and even worse, they were coming by the hundreds...

The children gathered their candy and soda supplies, and their water balloon weapons into their Gi-huge-ica tree houses. Some were helplessly crying about the inevitable, others stood tall and firm gathering their wits, but all just ran and hid hoping to find a way to escape their fate...

A boy, who was known to be apart of the Children's Council, sat side by side to a weeping girl. He had sought to comfort her in her helpless state for he knew that tears won't save the day. He patted and rubbed her back to help her ceased her wails. He then began to cupped his hands around her face and wiped the excess tears with his thumbs. He gazed deeply into her big brown eyes and had promised to her that no matter what the outcomes of the battle are, he would always protect her from those machines and would bring kids into victory. The girl halted her tears and stifled her sniffles. She asked the boy to write the promise on paper in her notebook; he smiled warmly at her and did what she had requested...

They went to their stations and geared up for the worse. In the back of all the children's mind they knew they would eventually feel the sting of the adults wrath, but their was always a glimmer hope of maybe just maybe THEY would be victorious. One of the scouts have gave the boy information that the adults are just over hill. He dismissed him and told everyone to attack when he gave the signal. All children shook in anticipation or fear as they heard the thundering metallic footsteps coming closer and louder...

He silently mouthed the words as he heard each thundering steps, 5...4...3...2...1... and then shouted at the top of his lungs "Battle stations!" All children and adults ambushed and assaulted one another with exploding water balloons and whip cracking spankings. The adults all to soon overwhelmed the children and destroyed their Gi-huge-ica tree houses one by one and the soon the Super Double Mega Tree House that the adults once built. Most fled away to the moon, while the stragglers remained on Earth...

The boy awoke into conscious and witnessed the aftermath of war. He wandered on the battlefield, trampling over discarded water balloons and the remains of their tree houses that was once their homes. He saw the grueling sight of his friends laying down on the muddy earth, moaning and pleading to make the pain in their bottoms to go away. He thought that they could win, he thought that the aftermath were not so destructive; but unfortunately he thought wrong...

He trudged to a desolate place where the Super Double Mega Tree House once stood and had stumbled upon a red notebook with the initials K.N.D. on the cover. He flipped through the many blank pages of the book and found a page that made him distraught. It was the page of his promised to the little girl before the battle had started. It seems that anything he did he would mess it up. First, being accidentally put into the Children's Council for no apparent reason, then breaking a promise not only to the girl but to all the kids, and now THIS-this graveyard of trees and fallen kids crying out in stinging pain of their bottoms.

He thought that it would be better to just give up and not be held responsible, to be free of the stress and worries of leadership, to actually be once again a normal KID again. It would be after all a lesser of two evils...

The rays of the golden sun had broken through the barricade of darkness of the clouds and had shone on, not only him, but the entire plain. The dew covered grass sparkled and shine in all of its glory, and beside the foot of the once Children's Council was a small seedling, the next generation of the mighty trees that once stood...

No...he would never give up. Too many children are in a need of help, too many have suffered the stinging wrath of adults, and too many are in a need of a hero...or heroes...

He looked upon the notebook again. If this notebook and that seedling have survived through the horrible brawl, then the hopes and dreams of children shall not be crushed...no, not again...

So he pulled the pencil out of the spiral spine of the book and wrote an oath to protect the childhood of the kids everywhere on the same page of his broken promise to the girl...

We protect the innocent...

We fight for our rights...

We serve our duties...

WE ARE KIDS NEXT DOOR...

This was the end of a great Age, but was the beginning of an even greater era...

"This is Nigel Uno speaking, Codename Numbuh 1 of Sector V of the 7th era. And we are The Kids... Next... Door..."

_**...END TRANSMISSION...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated since English is not my best subject! However, it's not my worse! xD**

**I am planning on making these multiple one-shots...but you never know what other ideas are floating around this head of mine!**


End file.
